A Fairytale World
by SoundsOfTheUniverse
Summary: After being saved by a strange creature that lurks in the shadows, Ruth Lassiter discovers that the world around her has a lot of secrets. She thought she knew everything, but she's only just turned the first page of a very long book :)


**So then, whilst in a skype call I thought, hmmm, lets have a go at writing some Doctor Who fanfic, so here is the prologue to a story I plan to carry on hopefully, it depends on the reception it gets. Anyway, here is a little something I put together, hope you enjoy and please leave a comment :)**

 _ **\- SoundsOfTheUniverse**_

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 ** _The Start Of The Beginning_**

The rain was intense. In the late afternoon of a Winter day in December, England had been plummeted into darkness just at five o'clock. The clocks had changed and so did the weather, along with the darkness came harsh cruel strong winds, heavy rain and sloppy snow. So basically, nothing really changed in England concerning the weather. _Bang, smash, clash, crunch, splash_ , those were the many sounds the raindrops made when they hit the ground, scrap metal, glass, growing puddles. The trees swayed back and forth, trying to fight against the winds pushes, some branches would break off now and again, and as Ruth Lassiter began to run down a dark shrouded alley, the winds got faster, the rain more heavy, and somewhere in the distance dogs began to bark.

Meet Ruth, right now they're running... perhaps running for their life, right now they can't stop to talk and char, they're more focused on getting away from whatever was behind her. Her feet made large splashes as she ran through the puddles on the floor which left muddy marks on her boots, but she didn't mind, dying looking " _fabulous_ " was not the top of the agenda.

But why was she running? And what was she running from? These are the questions you're probably asking yourself right now, when do we get to the action! how does the Doctor, a mysterious time traveller with two hearts from another world with a travelling time/space machine fit into this? Will he save her at the last second? Is she perhaps running from him? Or is she running away from some huge BEM (Bug-eyed monster)? All the above however, were not what were happening at the moment. Well... not precisely... yes, after this she will meet the strange man again from the other day, the man who came up to her randomly and said some of the most out of context random stuff to her, the man who gave her a flower in the middle of the street and as she was walking with her best friend Madison, who looked on with a big grin on her face, thinking she had just met her secret boyfriend. Not only will she meet this strange man again, but she will also see something that will change her boring work filled life forever.

She was breathing... no... heavily breathing, she had been running for quite a while and has had no time to stop for a brief moment to catch her breath, because if she did she would lose her pace and stamina, although she knew this, she also knew that soon she could potentially collapse, so, after checking if everything was clear, she stopped and rested against a wooden fence. Her breathing got heavier, she could see her breath come out of her in the form of a white mist, she was swallowing huge gulps of air. Ruth leant forward slightly and rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. BANG. She opened them and looked around quickly, feeling that maybe she wasn't as far ahead of this thing following her than she thought. _It could've been a cat_ , she thought to herself, _or maybe the wind blew something over. No_ , she thought, _I can't risk it, this is my life I'm risking, I can't risk losing my life just over an assumption_. Having rested for only a minute, Ruth began running again, but slower than before.

 _I'm so close, so... so close, it's just up there, around the corner! If I just get there I'm all clear._

Ruth began to pick up some pace, she knew she would have to run faster, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prick up meaning that _it_ was getting closer. Closer than she thought. Up ahead was a street lamp, and beyond that a road, a road with people on it. _Surely it can't attack me when I'm amongst people_ , she thought.

But then something happened, something truly shocking, something unexpected, as if she was in a horror movie escaping from some killer, Ruth tripped and fell, hurting her ankle, and as this cliché follows through, the thing attacking her was right behind her.

Ruth turned round suddenly and quickly, still on the floor however. She looked back down the alley and there was nothing, no one, no mist, no guardians, no one. _Maybe I lost them she thought_. Ruth pulled herself up, brushed her legs and turned round, and there it was. Cue shocking terrifying music.

There... in front of her, was nothing at first, but then it seemed out of nowhere, sparks began to appear in the middle of the air, thick grey smoke began to protrude from it, as if it were a part of it. The smoke cloud grew bigger until it was about half the size of her, and from it there were some low growls that began to grow louder. Suddenly, two mystical figures stepped out from the cloud and stared straight into her eyes. In front of Ruth were the Guardians. They were tall, much taller than her, and they wore thick gowns of some sort of grey/brown/black materials and some fur around certain areas. Their faces however looked as if someone had got an electrical whisk and turned it on, their faces were shrivelled, and in the centre was a large black eye.

They lifted their arms and pointed towards her, out of their mouths came a low hiss, they cocked their heads and then began to take some steps towards her, pinning Ruth against a brick wall out of sight from civilisation. They stepped closer again, and again.

Ruth closed her eyes, she knew it was the end for her now, like her mother use to say, _curiosity killed the cat_. Her curiosity lead her here, her urgent need for answers that were never answered. The Guardians raised their arms, and a knife like weapon emerged from within their sleeves, they were about to kill her, when suddenly someone grabbed her hand. Ruth opened her eyes and looked to the side, there, was the man who she so desperately wanted to find answers about, the man who the other day saved her from the Vice, the man she'd been thinking about 24/7. His hand tightened around hers.

"Run," he said.


End file.
